


Uprooting (we're gonna need a bigger balconey)

by kingdomchain



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomchain/pseuds/kingdomchain
Summary: Haru has grand gardening plans that the apartment they’re moving to can’t support; Yuki tries to keep him in check.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "Haru and Yuki planting a vegetable garden". This... has mentions of it. Kind of.

“-And we should grow potatoes next to the tulips, and spinach. And tomatoes! And apples and bananas by the-”

Yuki sighs. “We don't have the room for all of that, Haru, remember?” Ignoring all of the other problems with those plans of his. Haru's learned lots about gardening these past few years, but he still tends to get carried away when excited.

“But!” says Haru.

“We can't use the grass field. That doesn't belong to us, remember? We aren't allowed to do whatever we want to it.”

“But it's _boring_ ,” Haru whines.

The problem with moving out of Kate's house into an apartment with Haru is that Haru wants to bring all the flowers Kate grows to their apartment, and then some. (That is, that's the current problem. One of the things that hasn't changed over the years is that Haru, while he means well, isn't always the best roommate.)

A little while ago Haru decided that it would be fun if he and Yuki were to grow their own food. He'd pouted for days after Yuki told him that they weren't going to keep a giant aquarium (“We don't have any room for– We can't use the _bathtub_!”), and he'd only fully cheered up again after Kate had suggested a small vegetable garden.

Not that Yuki doesn't understand wanting to bring a boatful of flowers along, but they need to be reasonable about it. Their apartment has a small balcony where they can keep some herbs or something else that doesn't need a lot of room, and they'll have some indoor plants too, but that's it. There just isn't the space for everything Haru wants.

So now Yuki has to be a killjoy again by reminding him that they won't have acres of land and have to plan accordingly.

_Why me_.

Bananas. Seriously. Where exactly does he think they have the space for _trees_?

It's not like the apartment complex is that bad, anyway. It might not have as many flowers as they do here, but there isn't an apartment complex in the world that would.

Still, listening to Haru's excited chattering is always a good way for Yuki to cheer up from all the moving related stress. He'd worried a little about moving out for college – okay, worried a lot – but when Haru had said that he would stay with Yuki “forever and ever!” he'd _meant_ it. It's not a small part of Yuki that still feels overwhelmed whenever he thinks about it.

They're not moving out until next week, but already Yuki is starting to miss Enoshima. He can only imagine how much worse it would be if he didn't have Haru with him.

“Yuuuki,” Haru says, poking Yuki on the chest. “You're making that face again.”

Yuki shakes his head. “Sorry. Just thinking about stuff.” He shakes his head again to clear out the depressing thoughts. “We'll see what we can make room for after we move all our stuff in, okay?”

“Okay!” Haru chirps. “I want pumpkins!”

“What? Haru, no!”

 

 

(“I'm not going anywhere!” Haru says when Yuki tells him why he's been down lately. Admits that he's been worried that he won't be able keep in touch with any of his classmates after graduating and Haru will go back to his planet because they might be friends but he has to go back home eventually, doesn't he? and all he'll be left with is occasional calls with Natsuki and Akira and it won't be _enough_.

“I love you!” Haru declares, loud enough for all of Japan to hear. “I want to get to know all about Earth and humans with you, and take you to see my planet. I want to stay with you forever and ever and grow old together and _everything_!”

Yuki manages to not die of embarrassment despite all the gawking strangers, but only barely. His face must be as bright as his hair, but he's smiling as Haru pulls him along to the ocean.)


End file.
